You won't bring me down
by MidnightWolfStar
Summary: (Up for adoption pm me if you want it) Zoey wasn't marked tell after Kalona had risen. She commands all the elements and has other powers too. She makes friends with the twins aphrodite. Jack damien. (Might change title)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't not own house of night

(This takes place after Kalona has risen so I it takes place around hunted)

I groaned and rubbed my forehead. I had just been Marked and damn did my head hurt. The sun was still up and shinning, which made things worse. My eyes were watering and my skin stung like I had sun burn. My vision began to blur and I lost sight.

"Damn it!" I yelled and rubbed at my eyes

My sight came back but I lost control of the car. The car swerved of the road and into a tree.

"Fuck." I moaned

I tried to open the door but could not. My head throbbed even worse now.

"Ugh." I groaned and then passes out.

I heard voices.

"...call...1...hurry...girl...bleeding" a male voice yelled

"..coming...talk...keep...awake..."a female called back

I felt someone touch my hand

"We called... Whats...name?" A male voice said now closer then before

"...Zoey.." I muttered and opened my eyes

"Names Leon... vampire...called...Night." He said with a smile in his voice

I looked to the side. I saw a tattoo of a filled in Cresent moon with beautiful spirls and swirls.

"They'll be here soon I need you to stay awake." He said with a soft smile.

I simply nodded and force myself to stay awaken but just as the sirens came closer I lost conscious.

* * *

I woke in a beautiful place, there were no words I can use to describe this place.

"My daughter..." a beautiful voice called to me

I looked around but no one was there.

"Hello?" I called

Silence.

Then I felt the need to walk forward, so I did.

"Hello?" I called out again

"Come..." the voice

Before I knew it I was in front of a beautifully stunning person. She had long dark hair and beautiful smile.

"My daughter." She said

Daughter? I thought

"Who are you?" I asked shyly

She smiled "why my dear I am Nyx."

Nyx!

"The vampire goddess?" I said

"Yes, my daughter. " She smiled again "I have brought you here for a reason. You will be my eyes and ears of this world. There is a struggle of power between Light and Dark." She took a deep breath. "And you are to be the first Daughter of Night in today's world."

I frowned

"But how? What can I possible do?" I asked calmly

Nyx smiled sadly. "I can not tell you. You have to find out on your own."

I opened my mouth to say something.

"Hush my child. It is time for you to go back." The goddess said and she bent down and kissed my forehead

* * *

I gasped and opened my eyes. I woke in a strange place.

"Oh Zoey!" Cried someone

"Grandma?" I said

I looked around.

_where am I? _I thought

"Oh Zoey I'm so glad your awake! I was worried sick." Grandma said and hugged me

"I'm fine grandma.. but where am I?" I asked hugging her back

Grandma looked worried.

"The House of Night dear."

* * *

Okay I'm not sure if I'll do anything with this but I might o3o.

Humm if I do I'm not sure who to pair Zoey up with. I don't want to do Eric or heath or Stark. Hmm so of you got suggestions just leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hello again o3o wow so many updates this weekend hehe lol anyway please enjoy and even leave an review I love getting feed back

I frowned then remembered. _that's right I was Marked. _

"Zoeybird. Why didn't you tell you had been Marked?" Grandma asked

I stared at her for a moment "Grandma I was just Marked... I hadn't had the time to tell you." I said

Grandma frowned and looked at me.

"Then why would your mark be filled in.?" She asked confused

I touched my forehead. "I do not know." I said

Then a beautiful women with amber hair and bright green eyes.

"Ah it's good to see you have woken, Zoey." She smiled

I looked up at the strange women.

"I'm am Neferet the high priestess of this House of Night, I was quite when one of our fellow professors brought you in. We have never had a fledgling come in such a condition. " She said sounding worried

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

Grandma spoke up. "What happened?" She asked

"I..I just I couldn't see.. then I crashed into a tree." I said

"Did anything else happen?" Neferet asked

I opened my mouth to say something then got the feeling in my gut to keep my mouth shut.

"Uh no I don't remember anything else.." I murdered

Neferet looked strangely at me but nodded

"Well then let me take you to your roommate." She said

I turned to grandma.

"I love you grandma, I'll call you As soon as I can." I said hugging her

"Okay dear." She said and left

Neferet led me into a dinning hall and walked up to a group of seven people.

"Hello everyone. I have a new student. Her name is Zoey Redbird. I hope to make her feel welcome. Stevie Rea Zoey will be your roommate." She announced

I just stood there nervously. Neferet turned to me with a smile.

"I have to go now but if you have any questions come to me."

I nodded and she left.

"Hello Zoey! I'm Jack!" A cute blond said

"Hello." I said shyly

"This is Erin, Shaunee, Stark, Stevie rea, Damien, and Ahprodite." Jack said pointing to each person.

I nodded to each person.

"Well it's nice to see you Zoey! I heard I was getting a roommate and I was so excited. " Stevie rea gushed

"Well it nice to meet you all too." I said and sat down at the end of the table

I looked around the dinning room all the kids seemed... odd.

I frowned "The kids here see.. I don't know.. odd." I said

* * *

And never mind gonna continue this story o3o gonna stick to it tell the end

Going to stop here... I don't think I want to do anything else with this.. I just don't feel inspiration for this. If you'd like to continue this feel free to review or p.m me


End file.
